Hero
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: After the scare at the Eiffel Tower, Franceour that that he would finally be able to live his life making music with his friends in peace. But it wasn't long before he found himself in trouble once again. Lost and without his memory, will he be able to remember his true identity and, in the process, help bring a family that has been torn apart by the thirst of power back together?


**I love this movie so much, it was about time I started a fanfiction**

**I hope you all enjoy reading:D**

* * *

It had just gotten dark in the streets of Paris, the only lite that could be seen were from the bulbs of the street lamps and windows from buildings that didn't have their curtains drawn.

Everyone had long since retired into their houses, all except one little girl with green eyes, and long black curls that bobbed behind her as she ran down the empty streets while trying to hurry home.

The girl, Lynnette, had been over at a friends' house that day for a play date, she was supposed to come home before it had gotten too late, but she was having so much fun that she had completely forgotten until the moments she saw that the sun was nearly gone.

She stopped at the mouth of an Alley, a short cut she knew that would save her a bit of time. Lynnette wasn't supposed to go into Alley ways, but she'd get home faster if she went through one.

But just as she turned and trotted down into one, she only took a few steps before she stopped upon see a man. He looked a bit surprised to see her, and like he was up to no good. Maybe she would take the long way after all.

She suddenly heard him give a loud whistle just as she turned around, and almost instantly, another man came into view where she had come in.

"And just what are you doing out so late, little girl?" The first one asked as he stepped up before her.

Lynnette didn't answer; maybe they would leave her alone if she just stayed quiet.

"Hey, I've seen you around before," she other man stated as he leaned over to get a better look at her.

Aren't you that one lawyers' daughter?" the other man asked.

"The goody two-shoes that lives close by?" the first asked in exclamation before looking back down at her. "Well how about that."

"You know, your daddy sent my brother to prison," he told her, "I didn't like that too much..."

"My Papa only does that to bad people!" Lynnette said firmly, forgetting to stay silent. "If your brother had to go to jail then that means he isn't a good person!"

"All he did was take a couple of little things from people who have more then they're sharing, is that really so bad?" the man said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes! Stealing is wrong!" Lynnette told him, putting her little hands on her hips. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!"

"Maybe we can get something good outta him if we hold her for ransom." The other suddenly said.

The man put tapped his chin, mulling it over before he got a smile. "That's a pretty good idea," he said before holding out a hand towards her. "Come on girly, you're gonna go on a little walk with us."

"No I'm not!" She snapped as she slapped his hand away, even though she was only seven, she knew very well what the word 'ransom' meant!

"You know, you're a very rude little brat." He said, his slimy smile finally lost. "Now come here!"

She gave a loud, shrill scream when he suddenly grabbed for her, and she tried to run away. But she bumped into the body of the other and he grabbed her by the arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to kick his shins with her heels. "Help! Hel-muph!"

Her cries were muffled when her mouth was covered by gloved gloved hand. She tried to yell through his fingers, but stopped when the first man crouched down before her.

"Now, you're going to be a good girl and stay quiet until we get in contact with your father..." Her eyes widened in fright when he suddenly took out a sharp looking knife. "Or I'm going to make you be quiet, understand?"

A large body dropping down before them made them all jump in surprise and look over to see a man that stood seven feet tall dressed in a white suit and hat with a long blue scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose.

"You mind, pal?" the man holding the knife said as he displayed it threateningly. "We're busy here!"

He gave an almost animalistic hiss and jumped and he lunged at the man who held the little girl, making him drop her as he tackled him to the ground.

Lynnette gave a cry at the sudden release, and she stumbled over her footing a bit before she dashed behind a trash can, just watching in awe as the newcomer took on the two crooks all by himself.

The man he attacked was the first to go down, and then it was just him and the man with the knife. Not wanting to appear weak or scared, the man ran at him with a yell and his knife ready to stab, making Lynnette gasp and cover her eyes.

When she didn't hear a yell or the sound of a body falling to the ground, she peeked behind her mittens, her eyes widening in bewilderment to see that the new man had caught the others' hand that held the weapon by the wrist.

She suddenly heard another hiss, and he leaned his head closer the others.

Lynnette didn't understand what the matter was as she couldn't see, but he suddenly pale as he looked upon his face.

"AH! Monster!" He yelled, finally breaking free of his grip and running away as fast as he could! "It's a monster!"

Lynnette blinked in surprise, but then looked back over to where the man stood, giving him a large, grateful smile.

But it was short lived when she saw the one he attacked first upon arriving suddenly get to his feet behind him.

He leaned against the wall on the other side of the alley, feeling as though he'd been dog piled by the entire French Police department.

He was a bit too banged up to fight one on one with the guy, but he wasn't going to leave without causing some sort of damage. He looked to his right, there were stand up platforms that had large crates on them, probable filled with bricks or roof tiles for repairing the buildings.

He gave a cruel smile when he noticed that his attacker was standing right in its path.

"Look out!" Lynnette cried as she watched him push it over.

The new man whirled around upon her cry, but the moment he saw the towering platform and crates crashing down, it was already too late to move. He didn't even have enough time to brace himself before it all piled on top of him with a loud 'CRASH!'

After all was quiet, Lynnette heard the man who pushed everything over give a laugh, and listened as his footfalls raced away until they eventually disappeared.

When she was sure that the bad men weren't coming back, she ran from her hiding place and began digging through the debris. She had to get him out, he was more than likely hurt and in need of serious medical attention.

It felt like forever until Lynnette finally pushed away the last of the heavy, broken pieces of wood before she finally saw him.

There he was, slouched over, his once beautiful white suit and blue scarf were ripped and dirty, though she was thankful that she didn't see any sign of blood; and the matching white chapeau he wore with it was almost completely flat on the top as it lay of his face.

"Hello?" she asked, inching a bit closer before reaching for the rim of his hat. "Monsieur, are you okay?"

She lifted the hat from his face, and her eyes widened in horror as when she saw his face.  
He now that she looked at him closely, he had four arms with three long, spindly fingers on each hand and a round, and he was covered in a dark blue shell with a lighter blue skinned face that had scary looking pincers on either side of his jaw. And when his eyes fluttered open, she saw that his eyes were big and yellow with fighting red irises before they closed again.

He wasn't human!

Dropping the hat, she backed away from him and began to run away with a terrified cry, but a pained moan he emitted made her stop in her tracks.

She slowly looked over her shoulder at his stirring form. He looked really scary, but saved her from the two men before, that had to mean that he wasn't as monstrous as his appearance made him out to be.

She walked back up to him as he began to sit up, and she picked up his chapeau from the ground, pushing the top out a little as she waited for him to open his eyes again.

He gave a chirping groan as he rubbed the top of his head, and when his eyes finally opened, he gave a startled gasp when he saw her standing there and backed away into the wall through the pile of broken wood that surrounded him.

"It's okay, I'm friendly." She said, hiding half of her face behind his hat rather shyly for a moment before she slowly reached up and placed it back on his head. "You don't need to be scared of me."

He looked up at the hat for a moment, touching the rim with two of his four hands as the pincers on his jaw twitched a bit before he met her green eyes again.

"I'm Lynnette," the young girl said sweetly. "What's your name?"

Chirping in thought at her question, he tapped his chin with two long, thin fingers that were on one of his four, three fingered hands. He knew what a name was, but did he have one? He wasn't sure if he did.

"You must have a name," Lynnette insisted, she was positive that he did, despite how tattered his outfit was now, it was still in very good condition, that meant he must have had a home somewhere around.

"Don't you have a family anywhere?" she asked. "Are you lost?"

Again he didn't seem to remember. But as for the question of him being lost… that alone seemed to be the only thing he most certain of; and he then gave a sad hum.

"Then, you can come home with me!" she said, offering him one of her a little hands. He looked at it for a moment, then back at her before he closed his own fingers around it.

Holding her hand, he felt so...safe.

She took a quick glance at his hand, the dark blue of his hard skin made her own seem very pale.

"Blue." She stated, making him look down at her.

"Would it be alright if I called you that?" she asked. "Just until you remember yours?"

He gave her a smile at the name she offered and nodded, and she noticed his pincers quivering again as he made a approving clicking sound.

"Oh, bend down for a second." She said.

He did as he was told and she took a fold of his scarf and covered up his entire jaw and mouth and then she pulled the brim of his hat down lower. "There, now people won't get scared when they see you." She said, taking his hand again and leading him down the Alley.

"My house isn't far, it's just two blocks away on the other side of this alley," Lynnette said as they continued on the walk. "My Papa's out of town on a job until next week, so it's just me and my Nanny living there; she can't see very well, so you'll be able to hide from her really easy."

Blue gave a nervous hum at the idea of hiding all the time, but Lynnette gave his hand an assuring squeeze.

"Don't you worry, Blue," she told him as they began to turn the corner "I promise I'll take good care of you until we find your home again."

Feeling a bit comforted by her promise, Blue gave a smile behind his scarf, nodding at her.

But just as they disappeared from the Ally, a group that consisted of two men and two women came running down into its narrow space.

"I'm sure I heard screaming from over here!" the tall, slender woman stated, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, there's no one here, maybe it was coming from somewhere else, Lucille." the smaller man said as she continued to look around.

"Oh, Emile, I don't understand why he'd just take off like that," the petite woman with glasses said as she took his hand, a concerned look etched over her face. "He's knows it's not safe for him to be among people yet."

"Either way, Maude, he's not here." the taller man said. "Come on, we should keep looking."

Emile and Maude nodded and went on ahead down the street, but he stayed behind when Lucille didn't move.

"Lucille?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so worried, Raoul," she said, trying to fight tears. "What if we never find him?"

Raoul just wrapped her up in a hug. "Hey, you'll see, I know we'll find him," She promised, just holding her a moment longer before he "Now let's go, we need to catch up with Emile and Maude, he couldn't have gotten too far."

Lucille gave a sniff watching as he took off before looking back down the Alley way one last time, cupping her hands over her mouth and yelling out.

"Francoeur, where are you?!"

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's in store for our beloved Francoeur?**

**stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
